princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Home Sweet Home
Home Sweet Home is the 11th track to Shiraishi's album Medicine or..?. Lyrics Kanji= フェンス越しの　赤い夕陽が 滲んで　ふたつに揺れてる 勝ち負けが　すべてじゃないと 呟きながら　歩く帰り道 振り返る景色には 涙と汗の毎日 僕らが見た明日はどこへ行くの 今日の風に吹かれ Home Sweet Home　ひとりじゃない 帰れる　場所があるよ ひとつの　夢を見て 固く絆を結んだ場所なのさ 最後こそ　勝利を手に 悔しさを　笑い消したかった 影ながら　これからはそっと 見守ってるから　後は頼んだよ もうダメになりそうな時も 信じていてくれたから 誰かのためになら、共にならば 耐えてゆけると　知った Home Sweet Home　孤独じゃない 分かち合う　痛みがある 僕らは　挑む度 胸に絆を刻んだ仲さ Home Sweet Home　負けやしない 未来を　あきらめない　 願ったら　旅立てる どこへだって何度でもこの場所から Home Sweet Home　ひとりじゃない 帰れる　場所があるよ ひとつの　夢を見て 固く絆を結んだ場所さ Home Sweet Home　恐れない わかってくれる　仲間がいる また僕は　旅立とう 誰もがまだ見たことのない場所へ |-| Romaji= FENSU goshi no akai yuuhi ga Nijinde futatsu ni yureteru Kachimake ga subete janai to Tsubuyaki nagara aruku kaerimichi Furikaeru keshiki ni wa Namida to ase no mainichi Bokura ga mita asu wa doko he yuku no Kyou no kaze ni fukare Home Sweet Home hitori janai Kaereru basho ga aru yo Hitotsu no yume wo mite Kataku kizuna wo musunda basho na no sa Saigo koso shouri wo te ni Kuyashisa wo warai keshitakatta Kage nagara kore kara wa sotto Mi mamotteru kara ato wa tanondayo Mou dame ni narisou na toki mo Shinjiteite kureta kara Dareka no tame ni nara, tomo ni naraba Taete yukeru to shitta Home Sweet Home kodoku janai Wakachi au itami ga aru Bokura wa idomu tabi Mune ni kizuna wo kizanda nakasa Home Sweet Home make ya shinai Mirai wo akiramenai Negattara tabidateru Doko he datte nando demo kono basho kara Home Sweet Home hitori janai Kaereru basho ga aru yo Hitotsu no yume wo mite Kataku kizuna wo musunda basho sa Home Sweet Home osorenai Wakatte kureru nakama ga iru Mata boku wa tabidatou Daremo ga mada mita koto no nai basho he |-| English= The red setting sun over the fence blurs A person wavers Winning or losing isn’t everything While murmuring, I’m walking back home Looking back at the scene The daily tears and sweat The tomorrow we are watching, where will it blow today’s wind Home Sweet Home You are not alone There is a place to return to We are looking at one dream Our strong bonds will link us to that place In the end, we will grab the victory Frustration will be extinguished by laughter Just like a shadow, from now on after watching watching over you, I’ll rely on you Even at a badly seeming time Because you kept believing If it’s for someone else’s sake, if it’s for a friend I’ll be able to withstand it Home Sweet Home You are not isolated We are here to share the same pain We are challenging time In our hearts we carved the bond of our relationship Home Sweet Home We won’t lose We won’t give up our future After praying, we will set off No matter where and how many times, from this place Home Sweet Home You are not alone There is a place to return to We are looking at one dream Our strong bonds will link us to that place Home Sweet Home I won’t be afraid Comrades I know, will be there To a place no one has seen before Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics